Don't love you anymore
by Fer-chan
Summary: Nem um corte... Nem dois ou mais, cortes horizontais, verticais, tortos como meu juízo, como sua forma de amar, rasos ou fundos, nada me tiraria dali; minha nova casa, meu novo e disforme lar.


Sinopse: Nem um corte, nem dois ou mais, cortes horizontais, verticais, tortos como meu juízo como sua forma de amar, rasos ou fundos, nada me tiraria dali; minha nova casa, meu novo e disforme lar.

I don't love you anymore.

:

:

:

Apenas um corte...

Apenas um, para o sangue sair e dar espaço a sanidade, apenas um corte... Ele havia sido horizontal.

Alguém parado a minha porta com uma voz calma angelical sugeriu que ele fosse vertical. Mal sabia ele, eu não queria morrer.

Naquela casa onde as janelas batem, as paredes sussurram e os corações param, seria ali minha morada.

Apenas uma pílula...

Apenas uma, para a sanidade sair e a sonolência me premiar... Eu não queria morrer, será que eu havia esquecido? Não ali, onde o porão guarda segredos hediondos, onde as cortinas escondem a luz do dia, onde o solo te consome, onde...

Onde todos morrem...

Apenas um beijo...

Apenas um beijo e mais um abraço... Apenas adormecer ao seu lado com seus braços frios a minha volta e seu coração gelado... Eu não queria passar a eternidade ali... Em uma casa onde a saída esta bloqueada, onde os sonhos estão extintos, onde o céu não é mais limpo, onde a terra guarda cadáveres assustados, onde as almas nunca teriam paz...

Meu destino estava ali, por séculos eu veria meu sangue sair em busca da sanidade, onde meus cortes não cicatrizariam jamais, um local onde eu não teria mais futuro algum. Eu ficaria trancada com alguém em que um dia sugeriu que um corte vertical seria melhor do que um horizontal, ele agora me tem para sempre, minhas pílulas estariam sempre lá; um pote cheio delas. O hoje se repete e não há nada que eu possa fazer...

Nem um corte... Nem dois ou mais, cortes horizontais, verticais, tortos como meu juízo como sua forma de amar, rasos ou fundos, nada me tiraria dali minha nova casa, meu novo e disforme lar.

Nem uma pílula, nem duas nem dez, ou um vidro como eu tinha feito, nada mais me arrancaria daquele lugar onde o teto te suga, onde os moveis carregam lembranças terríveis, onde o carpete encobre as mais nogentas sujeiras, onde o papel de parede e os lustres brilhantes que cegam seus olhos de tanta beleza te prendem para sempre...

Um lugar... Aquele lugar onde ele esta, agora estou eu, para sempre e sem escapatória as lagrimas não ajudam, gritos não tem eficácia. Eu teria que ver seu belo rosto angelical pela eternidade e a eternidade é muito mais longa do que eu pensava.

Eu estava presa a sua louca e disforme forma de amar, o seu amor torto havia me levado ate ali. Suas atrocidades me fizeram recuar... Fizeram o amor morrer como tudo que habitava aquela casa.

Agora eu desejara um futuro que antes eu não almejava, agora eu daria meus olhos e parte do meu coração para ter a chance novamente que antes eu jogara fora, eu daria mais lagrimas mais sangue, mais gritos, rastejaria ate meus joelhos esfolarem e minha dignidade se esconder, tudo para ter uma nova chance... Isso não iria acontecer, o anjo que antes eu achava que havia me resgatado virou meu carrasco, me arrastando para uma eternidade de dor.

Agora eu ando ali, faço parte do solo sujo das paredes secretas e do céu fechado para qualquer tipo de milagre que agora eu me dispunha de rezar para merecê-los.

Eu agora repouso olhando os belos lustres ate eles me cegarem, as paredes já conhecem meu toque sem vida, meus passos são aninhados pelo carpete, meus olhos já secaram, minha respiração não tem mais som, minha pele não tem mais cheiro.

Agora a morte é minha casa e também minha vida.

:

:

:

_Essa fic foi à coisa mais despretensiosa que já escrevi, enfim ela foi feita única e exclusivamente para agradar uma pessoa, Kurai-chan, Juliana ou como você preferir ser chamada, meus parabéns pelos seus 19 anos, alguns dizem que esse é um pulo para uma vida adulta, mas nos sabemos que não tivemos o privilegio de podermos esperar ate lá para termos que ser adultas pulamos essa fase por diversos motivos que não precisamos escrever aqui... Enfim espero que tenha gostado desse presente que foi totalmente novo para mim._


End file.
